The Return Of The FBI
The Return Of The FBI is the first episode of Season 15 and the 274th episode of Code Lyoko It was also the first episode to air after the release of The Code: Descendants Movie,'' and features and new appearances of new characters. Summery '''Code Lyoko!!!!!!!!!' The sequence begins with Odd acting like Bart from The Simpsons writing lines on a chalkboard, writing "I will not wait almost 20 years to make another movie". The school bell rings and he skates going back to Kadic meeting up with his friends, showing the residents and kids of Kadic restoring the school after the events of the Code: Descendants movie. Plot The episode starts off with Ulrich Odd and Yumi walking back to Kadic as the bell was ringing and everyone was walking while the Kadic school was still a huge mess after the whole events following the movie when XANA tried to destroy the world and Ulrich Odd and Yumi were looking around as everyone mostly the adults were cleaning up from the events of the movie. Ulrich Odd and Yumi soon met up with Jeremy Aelita and William and they were glad that everything was back to normal at last and now they can celebrate because XANA is finally dead for good this time. Ulrich also gave Odd a pat in the back because after what happened to him and Carlos a month ago. Jeremy told everyone that they did a great job by destroying XANA for good and this time and now they can enjoy peace at last. While the heroes didn’t know what was going on the FBI has been watching them and they needed them once again for help as there was a new threat coming. They soon reached Kadic and found the Lyoko Warriors sitting outside of school and they told them that the leaders need them again this time and it was big and worse than XANA Jeremy asked why and what was going on and the agents just said to come back with them to leaders at the FBI headquarters. Meanwhile at the headquarters......................... The warriors arrived to find the FBI leaders waiting for them and they were wondering why the FBI called them. The leaders soon told them that there is something going on and its strange because there is a zombie issue going on and soon it will spread around the Kadic and they need to find the headmaster to stop it. Jeremy and the others were confused and were wondering when it will start, and the leaders just said they don’t know yet because well they just don’t know yet. Soon the heroes and the FBI were getting ready for the zombie invasion they asked the heroes for their help, but the heroes didn’t want to because they just defeated XANA. Jeremy and the others didn't know because they wanted a long peace and it's been 14 years since they had a long peace and they just finished with XANA in the movie. The FBI asked for their help they needed them to stop the Zombie attack and they said yes they would love to help, Jeremy soon started working with the FBI leaders on finding the zombies and stopping the attack right away as the episode ends. Trivia * The opening logo that shows Code Lyoko is a parody of The Simpsons opening theme and the opening was a reference to The Simpsons season 19 theme. * This is the first episode and the first season not to involve XANA. * This episode and season premiered on the exact day when Code Lyoko aired 15 years ago.